


Tonight is Forever

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Malec, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: This was supposed to be smut but the I got sad and end up being fluff but that's OKHope you like it





	Tonight is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut but the I got sad and end up being fluff but that's OK  
> Hope you like it

Alec's been working like crazy this past few months, a lot of mission, paper work and meetings, He and Magnus haven't really had time for just the both of them, but finally thing were more calmed so they decided it was time for a romantic vacation.

 _"Are you exited for our vacation?_ " Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist

 _"Of course I am, we need this so much_ " Magnus played with the buttons on Alec's shirt

 _"Then what are we waiting for? We're gonna miss our flight!!_ " Alec slapped his boyfriend's ass and laughed, Magnus looked at him surprised but laughing too.

They wanted to have the whole experience, so instead of just creating a portal they wanted to take a plane.  
While Alec asked one of the employees to help him with the suitcases -Which were alot- Magnus went inside the airport and placed in the line to get their baggage checked.

When everything was done they finally board the plane, this one started to ascend and Alec felt an emptiness on his stomach.  
It was a ten hours flight but Alec barely sleep, he looked through the window like a little child

" _Magnus this is so beautiful, look at all those lights!"_ Alec looked at him with dreamy eyes, smiling 

 _"I know, it's precious_ " he caressed his boyfriend's back, he wasn't really talking about the lights

Alec took a thousand pictures of the view he was completely amazed

 _"We need to do this more often_ " Alec scrolled through all the picture trying to pick the best

They arrived in Bali a limousine was waiting for them, Alec looked at Magnus with a grumpy face but he was tired so he wasn't going to protest

The car took them to a big and beautiful house that belonged to Magnus, the drives helped them with suitcases and then left

The house had a garden full of beautiful flowers all around it, a big way to enter the house and glass doors.  
   
The decorations was very classic with dark tones of red and a little bit of golden, Alec got lost admiring everything but two hands around his waist hugging him from the back made him woke up, Magnus placed soft kisses all over his back and shoulders.  
He turned around and hugged Magnus tight like he wanted them to be one body , he joined their forehead and closed his eyes

 _"I'm so happy"_ Alec spoke while open his eyes and look straight into Magnus " _You make me happy"_

 " _Alexander_ " he felt his heart melt and placed his head on Alec's chest, his heart had a slow rhyme that made him felt calm

After a few minutes like that Alec grabbed Magnus face to kiss him sweet and loving but with everything he had

 _"I wanna make love like the first time"_ Alec whispered

Magnus looked at him and nodded, they walked to the big room upstairs and closed the door

Alec started to place ghostly kisses all over his face and neck while he unbuttoned his shirt and his boyfriend did the same to him.  
Once they were completely naked, in the bed, under de sheets Alec just looked at Magnus, he loved this man so much

 _"You are so beautiful_ " he complimented Magnus while kissing his chest and shoulders " _can I ask you for  something"_

 _"Whatever you want darling"_ Magnus had his eyes closed  enjoying the attention

 _"Can you take off your eyes glamour?"_ He felt how Magnus body tensed  and looked at him

 _"Alec..no"_ He spoke with a sad voice and looked away

 _"Magnus, I want you to be one hundred percent you when you're with me, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I love you just the way you are_ " he caressed his face and talked with a loving understanding tone

Magnus felt a little more confident hearing this, he knew Alec loved him, but he was still scared, after closing his eyes for a few seconds his cat eyes showed, glowing

 _"So amazing and so beautiful, it's my favorite word for you, did you know? Everything about you is just beautiful"_  
Magnus felt his heart full like it was going to explode, tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks  and Alec kissed them away

_"What did I do to deserve some one like you Alexander?"_

_"You deserve me and so much more"_

Alec kissed Magnus like he wanted to put all his fears away, touching his body as if it were a delicate flower and they made love , they did it like never before between kisses and giggles, paying  attention to every inch of each others bodies

Magnus kissed all the battle marks of Alec's body and Alec did the same like they wanted to clean each other from all the pain and suffering  they have been through

  
And full each other with happiness and joy.

When they were done Magnus laid next to Alec and hugged him

 _"This is the best night of my life"_ Magnus was smiling with his eyes closed and rubbing his nose on Alec's neck

 _"Are you sure? You have been alive for more that four hundred years"_ Alec looked at him a little nostalgic

 _"I can assure you Alexander that any night of this four hundred years can compared to this one"_ Magnus talked convinced 

 _"And you will live for so many more and I not gonna can be by your side"_ Alec's voice shake he felt a pain in chest and his eyes watered a little, he didn't care about himself he was so scared of the pain he will cause Magnus 

 _"Alexander, we're not going to talk about that, tonight I'm yours and you're mine, tonight we're together, tonight we're happy, and tonight is forever"_ he placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips, and hugged him tighter

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

 

 

 


End file.
